A hybrid electromechanical vehicular transmission utilizes interactive planetary gear arrangements that are operatively connected to an engine and two motor/generators. Selective utilization of torque transfer devices enables power transfer via the planetary gear arrangements from the engine and/or motor/generators to the output member of the transmission.
A power transmission in an electromechanical transmission is described in commonly owned U.S. Provisional Application No. 60/590,427 entitled Electrically Variable Transmission with Selective Fixed Ratio Operation, filed Jul. 22, 2004, and hereby incorporated by reference in its entirety.
Motor/generators in an electromechanical transmission are typically cooled by directing transmission fluid from a fluid source such as a pump to the motor/generators. A cooling system that requires a minimum of added machining and assembly steps, added components and minimal or no increase in pump capacity is desirable.